Libertad
by Nocturnals
Summary: Se abrazaron y el silencio los inundo. Minato dejo su cabeza descansar sobre la clavícula de la pelirroja y respiro su perfume. solo en ella podía aferrarse, entendió, ella era su libertad.  Y, oh, como amaba sentirse libre. - 1  Premio.


Libertad

:-:

Primer premio del concurso : ¡Canciones de año nuevo! del foro y grupo Irresistiblemente naranja.

Para Tsukimine12.

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

:-:

En ocasiones habían cosas que lo superaban. Que le pasaban por encima, lo arroyaban y lo dejaban sin ánimos para nada. Mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro era difícil, más aún cuando el peso sobre sus juveniles estrechos hombros dolía tanto. El pelo rubio se enmarañaba con sus tristezas, entrelazándose en un molesto sentimiento que le impedía mantener su mascara de felicidad y amabilidad.

Se dejo caer en el colchón de su departamento, con las sabanas enroscadas en un rincón. Después de todo, nadie iba a reprenderlo por no ser perfecto en su propia casa. Porque estaba solo, y solamente él mismo podía verlo. Apretó los ojos que, inflamados, escocían para no dejar el llanto salir.

Se estaba quebrando, por dentro y por fuera, pero nadie debía verlo. Gimió de dolor, no solo por las punzantes heridas de una misión fallida, sino que lo hizo por todos aquellos que no podían hacerlo nunca más. Habían fallado y a sus catorce años ya cargaba con el peso de la muerte de sus amigos. Amigos que no podrían reír nunca más con él por su incompetencia.

Minato odiaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlos a todos. Fijo su vista aguada en el techo de su habitación vacía. Iba a hacerse fuerte, iba a protegerlos a todos. Algún día estaría ocupando el cargo de Hokage, el titulo al más fuerte de los ninjas de su pueblo. Mientras tanto, se consoló, entrenaría para proteger a quienes amaba. Por más que fuera solo un puñado de personas. Había cosas que simplemente no resistiría perder, y si lo hacía, enloquecería rasgando en pedazos toda su cordura.

— ¿Minato?

El aludido se sorprendió de oír su nombre en otros labios que no fueran los propios. En la penumbra de su cuarto la vio, con su perfil delgado y esbelto, su cabello largo cayendo suelto en desordenada melena. Se limpio los ojos, con delatadoras lágrimas acumuladas. Ella lo contemplo. Había ido a verlo cuando se entero de que había llegado no solo herido, sino que habían fallado.

— ¡Kushina...! ¿C-como estas?

Ella se acerco a él luego de unos instantes de dudas y lo envolvió con sus delgados brazos. Minato la oyó susurrar algo, pero el latido de su corazón aplasto el hilo de voz. Kushina dejo su cabeza reposar sobre la de él, sorprendiéndose a si misma con una delicadeza que no sabía que poseía. El corazón de ambos se acelero y por unos instantes se perdieron en un mundo sin mayores sonidos que un palpitar nervioso.

Minato apretó sus manos contra las prendas de ella, formando puños y descargo un largo grito ahogado antes de aferrarse más a ella y desencadenar un llanto que más tarde categorizaría como vergonzoso. Entonces lo entendió, mientras ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza. La protegería a ella, a Kushina, quien con un abrazo lo llenaba de paz con una sonrisa.

Kushina acaricio su pelo y le susurro, de nuevo, unas pocas palabras de consuelo. Se asombraron, ella por su comportamiento tan inusual, y él, de cuanta libertad sentía entre sus brazos.

Lloraron, él por sus amigos perididos, y ella por un sufrimiento compartido. Ambos lo sabían, pero no lo admitirían. Estaban felices de tenerse él uno al otro, porque era un motivo de consuelo. Se abrazaron y el silencio los inundo. Minato dejo su cabeza descansar sobre la clavícula de la pelirroja y respiro su perfume.

Si, los protegería a todos porque habían cosas que no podía permitirse perder. Kushina era una de ellas, y se juro ahí mismo que la protegería, como ella le protegía a él de la demencia en que la oscuridad y la soledad lo hundían. La protegería, porque ella era su puerto a tierra y solo en ella podía aferrarse, entendió, ella era su libertad.

Y, oh, como amaba sentirse libre.


End file.
